1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for ventilating a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for ventilating a building wherein a pressure that is different than the outside pressure is induced in certain rooms of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most of the buildings in use today it is a problem to secure ventilation of the buildings under all circumstances. Particularly, in buildings to be heated the quality and quantity of the replacing air and the distribution of the replacing air into different rooms is often poor. In air conditioned buildings, the problems are the disadvantages caused by humidification of constructions and the arranging of the ventilation in a reliable way. When endeavouring to heat the replacing air brought in from the outside advantage is not sufficiently taken of the energy contained in the walls.
When using mechanical air-conditioning apparatuses air from the inside of the building is continuously removed and replacing air is brought inside. The replacing air must be either heated or cooled off, depending on the circumstances, prior to introducing it into the room spaces, and into the inlet channels for the replacing air. Different kinds of set-ups are arranged for these purposes. Similarly, air from the room spaces must be removed with the help of different kinds of equipment. These types of tube networks, channels made for the leading of the air, and the cleaning, cooling or heating apparatuses are expensive and bulky, and their mounting, cleaning and maintenance require much time and costs. Additionally, the heat energy contained in the interspace between the ceiling and the roof is not sufficiently taken advantage of for heating the replacing air. One problem is also the costs arising from the air-conditioning operation when using mechanical air-conditioning for bringing-in and removing the air.